Como un pedazo de cielo
by EchtZess
Summary: Esa mirada significaba la promesa del mañana en donde ambos podrían reencontrarse sin reservas ni horarios, sin vergüenza de amar y ser amados, sin importar cuanto odio existiera entre ambos. Todo sea por su pedazo de cielo. /KageTsuki - TsukiKage/ Whatever.


_Porque iba mas allá de una simple y banal curiosidad. Porque iba mas allá del odio y del amor. Y porque eso iba más allá de la comprensión y el entendimiento de los demás, pero nadie mas debía entenderlo, eso solo era el asunto de Tobio y Kei._

* * *

><p><strong>Como un pedazo de cielo<strong>

By: EchtZess

* * *

><p>Las miradas de odio y también de complicidad, los roces a propósito en los entrenamientos y los insultos después.<p>

Porque ellos se odiaban para el mundo externo, pero cuando estaban a solas eso quedaba de lado unos minutos para poder entregarse sin interrupciones el uno al otro con toda la intensidad que cargaban en sus cuerpos adolecentes deseosos de mas conforme las noches de sexo avanzaban.

Y ahí se encontraban nuevamente, los sonidos húmedos de sus besos resonaban en toda la habitación de Kageyama mientras ambos yacían sobre la cama.

Ambos chicos tenían el rostro sonrojado y brillante por la ligera capa de sudor que aperlaba sus frentes, no es como si pudieran evitarlo, pero cada que estaban juntos la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba en niveles alarmantes.

Tsukishima con Kageyama encima suyo, y este ultimo tomándolo posesivamente de las caderas mientras frotaba descaradamente su miembro ya mas que interesado en el asunto junto con el del rubio a través de la estorbosa tela de su uniforme. Tobio no quería admitirlo pero su ropa comenzaba a molestarle.

Tal vez Kei era mucho más alto, pero lo delicado que se volvía cuando estaba excitado nadie podía quitárselo. Pero Kageyama no se quejaba, si no todo lo contrario. La forma en la que Tsukki jadeaba con cada roce y cada que gemía con suaves palmadas contra su piel que no tardaba nada en sonrojarse; su sensibilidad era tentadora, y el pelinegro solo cedía a sus impulsos y lo demás llegaba naturalmente.

El primero en ir mas allá en ese momento fue Tobio, quien, con cautela, escabullo sus manos a través de la camisa blanca del rubio; siempre tal pulcro e impecable. Si tan solo se viera en ese momento con el uniforme y el cabello desordenado.

Las frías manos del _setter _hicieron estremecer al rubio, pues esas manos ardían como el infierno para Tsukishima que no sabia si su cuerpo se quemaba o de verdad estaba alcanzando el nirvana.

― Ngh.. e-estúpido _Rey_… idiota― musito Kei con los ojos empañados por el placer al sentir como el pelinegro acariciaba uno de sus pezones por debajo de su camisa

Kageyama frunció en ceño y pellizco aquel botón rosado deleitándose con el gemido que el rubio había dejado escapar ― Cállate y no seas tan obstinado… recuerda que hoy estas debajo de mi―

― Yo te juro que… ¡Ah!― Tsukishima se sentía frustrado al notar como sus palabras se ahogaban en un mar de gemidos provenientes nada más ni nada menos que de sus labios. Al parecer su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo, por lo general disfrutaba de desesperar a Kageyama.

El temperamento de ambos no era el mejor, pero eso definitivamente hacia entretenido sus encuentros.

Tsukki tampoco quería quedarse atrás, y sin mucho apuro comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa del azabache mientras con sutileza empujaba sus caderas hacia delante, cada que hacia eso sus erecciones se rozaban de una manera tortuosa para ambos, pero para el rubio valía la pena si podía ver la cara de desesperación de Kageyama. La sonrisa que Kei esbozo al haber logrado lo que quería molesto a Tobio tanto que le devolvió aquel movimiento.

― Voy a quitarte esa maldita sonrisa engreída del rostro, estúpido― mascullo el_ setter _con un tono jadeante en su voz.

― ¿Hice algo que molestara al _Rey_…?― había contestado Tsukishima con las piernas temblorosas, conteniéndose a si mismo, excitado y fastidiado a la vez.

Ambos podían seguir discutiendo, a veces uno se quedaba callado e ignoraba al otro, o a veces seguían hasta que sin darse cuenta los insultos se transformaban en gemidos cargados de deseo.

Porque ambos sabían que eso no era normal pero aun así no les importaba y lo seguían haciendo noche tras noche cada que tenían la oportunidad. No eran amigos, y mucho menos pareja. Era simplemente la necesidad que sentían por el placer que ambos se proporcionaban y que nadie más podía darles.

Sin soportarlo mas, Kageyama cedió bajando sus manos por el delgado cuerpo del rubio hasta su cintura, desabrocho sus pantalones para así apreciar el gran bulto que Tsukishima tenia en la entrepierna.

― ¿Desesperado? ― se había burlado

― Nada que no pueda aliviar solo. Digamos que es menos aburrido contigo ahorrándome el trabajo―

Kageyama chasqueo su lengua contra sus dientes, subió la camisa del rubio dejando su torso níveo al descubierto, pasando inconscientemente sus manos por la suave piel del odioso chico que se encontraba debajo de el.

Tsukki se estremeció y arqueo su espalda con suavidad contra la cama soltando un suspiro al sentir como solo aquellos fríos dedos habían logrado empapar su bóxer con el pre-seminal que se hacia notar con lentitud. El deseo poco a poco se desbordaba de su cuerpo, los suspiros se fueron y comenzó a gemir con sutileza.

― ¿Tan pronto?― pregunto Kageyama alzando una ceja al notar la húmeda prenda de su compañero ― No te corras aun, no seas egoísta― advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

Demasiadas caricias, besos y roces los habían hecho ponerse aun mas sensibles y calientes al tacto, sin embargo ninguno se apresuraba. Esos efímeros encuentros causaban estragos en ellos y querían que duraran, por eso seguían con su relación meramente sexual.

El rubio dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa zancarrona tras esas palabras, muchas veces el había dejado a Kageyama con una erección entre las piernas solo porque terminaba primero.

El sonido del cierre del pantalón de Kageyama envolvió la habitación, ninguno de los dos era ruidoso a la hora de tener relaciones. Tsukishima bajo aquella prenda estorbosa que separaba sus intimidades deseosas de sentirse, y así sucedió.

Un jadeo satisfecho y un gemido de sorpresa fue lo que envolvió a ambos adolescentes al tener sus miembros en contacto. Kageyama los tomo en su mano evitando así que se separaran y comenzó a mover sus caderas de una forma lenta pero firme, a lo que Tsukki, con su espalda arqueada hacia atrás, correspondió ese suave movimiento tan húmedo y caliente.

Solo esa fricción fue suficiente para lograr que el azabache también comenzara a desbordar su deseo por medio de es liquido transparente, a lo que cada segundo aumentaba más y más el movimiento.

Kageyama bajo sus labios con suavidad, rozando cada parte de la tersa piel del cuello de Tsukki para depositar un pequeño beso; pero Tobio no era gentil, nunca lo era con Kei, el solo se estaba tomando su tiempo antes de dejarle una horrible marca en el cuello, según Tsukishima.

El rubio separo al chico sobre el y lo miro a los ojos con su semblante seria.

― No seas bestia Kageyama, si me muerdes juro que será la última vez que hacemos esto― advirtió

El contrario frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se separo y continúo con aquella fricción tan placentera.

Porque no eran amigos, y mucho menos pareja. Pero tenían algo claro, que no querían que esa fuera la última vez. Porque no sabían lo que el futuro llegaría a depararles, pero mientras tanto, disfrutarían de esas cálidas noches en la compañía del otro, ya que esos efímeros momentos eran como un pedazo de cielo para ambos.

― Ni tu te crees tus palabras― había respondido con una sonrisa en lo mas profundo de su ser, una sonrisa imperceptible para el mundo, mas no para Tsukishima.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, y como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada Kageyama volvió a bajar, esta vez para rozar los labios del contrario con suavidad. El que acorto la distancia esta vez fue Tsukishima quien beso con intensidad al azabache sobre sus piernas, el cual respondió sin dudarlo.

El pelinegro sentía como el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle mas no podía separarse del rubio que se le entregaba una vez mas.

Su mano diestra aumento el vaivén que sostenía sus erecciones y el rubio dejo escapar un gemido que había hecho que sus bocas vibraran de una forma exquisita para ambos. La lengua de Tsukki no se hizo esperar y en un movimiento rápido se envolvió con la del pelinegro; ambos adolescentes jadearon extasiados por las mil cosas maravillosas que sus cuerpos experimentaban en ese momento.

"_Es como electricidad" _pensaba Kageyama.

Un par de movimientos por parte de la mano de Tobio y ambos terminaron corriéndose en silencio. Temblando por los espasmos que invadieron sus cuerpos e intentando recobrar el aliento.

Pasaron unos minutos y al final Tsukki separo bruscamente a Kageyama y se levanto de la cama mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

― No me digas que solo eso y ya― soltó el pelinegro mirando casi al borde de la cólera al rubio, se acomodo el cabello e igualmente se incorporo.

― Hoy se nos hizo mas tarde de lo normal― suspiro Kei mientras se acomodaba los audífonos y colgaba su mochila en uno de sus hombros ― si no estuvieras reprobando en la escuela tendríamos mas tiempo, pero el _Rey_ es tan engreído que ni siquiera necesita estudiar, ¿Verdad? ―

Kageyama frunció el ceño y tomándolo con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo hacia el. La sonrisa de Tsukki solo lo molesto aun más.

Tsukishima se inclino y deposito un suave y casto beso sobre los del _setter _quien automáticamente lo soltó de su agarre.

― Me voy; y no me acompañes, ya se en donde esta la salida… Tú estudia y deja de ser un tonto―

El rubio abrió la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona al pelinegro. Una mirada que tenia un significado mas profundo.

Esa mirada significaba la promesa del mañana en donde ambos podrían reencontrarse sin reservas ni horarios, sin vergüenza de amar y ser amados, sin importar cuanto odio existiera entre ambos. Todo sea por su pedazo de cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, esto me quedo muy diferente (y corto) a lo que quería en un principio. Pero aun así me gusto y ahora vengo a compartirlo por aquí.<strong>

**¿Criticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? (?) Todo es bienvenido ^^ En especial porque es mi primer fic de HQ, así que cualquier sugerencia me seria de mucha ayuda para futuros fanfics de este fandom (En especial de esta pareja tan crack :v ).**


End file.
